Last Letter
by Glue Project
Summary: Harry sits and writes his last letter to the world. HBP spoilers. Bit angsty. Hints to onesided HPDM.


Title: Last Letter

Author: Glue Project

Disclaimer: I don't own. Duh.

A/N: No real idea where this came from except that I was listening to Evanescense. Hopefully this will be a oneshot. We'll see. Starts off in Harry's POV. Morbid and HBP spoilers, along with my own bit of imagination. All but one Horcux is cannon.

The letter is in _italics_.

LAST LETTER

_There are some things that I don't want others to know about me._

My quilltip quivers over the parchment, lightly sprinkling the ink gathered on the end to form a snowing of red dots.

_I realize that this will most likely be the last letter I ever write._

I chuckle darkly at that, feeling time rapidly slipping through my cooling fingers.

_As that being the case, I wish to write this, so that I can at least be rid of its weight._

_I was originally supposed to be in Slytherin. Ask the Hat if you want, just to confirm my claim. The Hat said 'Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness'._

_The Hat didn't say that I wouldn't get there without it._

_Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had been in Slytherin from the start. Or rather, if I hadn't meet Malfoy at Madam Malkin's and had gotten such a bad impression of him._

_It makes me sad to play the 'what if' game._

My hands have already gone numb and it's only through pure stubborn will that I can proceed to write.

I brush the dry tip lightly against my wrist to refresh the ink to the quilltip, though the ink is pouring to the surface slowly now.

_Then again, its all I really have left now. Most everyone else has died._

_Too many have died because of me._

_My parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, Ron..._

_Too many. And those were only the ones that were killed during missions directly connected with the attempted death of me._

_Gods, I'm so numb now. I can't feeling anything._

Of course, people hopefully would take that as emotional. I don't want them to know how bad my condition is before they can stop it.

_Maybe this is the penance I must serve for finally killing the old scaly bastard off._

_'Thanks? What thanks? He was supposed to do that anyway.'_

_Sorry if I seem the part of the petulant child right now, but I just can't handle much more before I break._

I shake my head a little as the room just starts to spin. I take my glasses off and do my best to ignore the black fuzzy edges at the corners of my vision.

_And you read right before. _

_The whole wizarding world has wondered why the self proclaimed 'Lord' has been silent these past few weeks._

_Thats only because I got to him first._

_First of all, the Horcuxes were a pain in the ass to figure out what they were and where to find them. Regulus had left me clues to where he had tracked them down to(not me, per se, but any that wished to destroy Voldemort after Regulus had died.), and I have already spent a session with Dumbledore theorizing what Voldemort had made his Horcuxes out of._

_Riddles diary from second year was the first one that was destroyed--not intentionally for it being what it was, but for the danger the malicious... spirit that the diary contained._

_Actually, I take that back. The Slytherin locket was the first one. Regulus destroyed that, and Marvolo's ring was the third, destroyed by Dumbledore._

_The fourth to be destroyed was Hufflepuff's cup. The fifth was a golden-bound book that came into Hermione's possession during one of her many shopping trips. _

_I never thought to go look at Muggle garage sales find a Horcux._

I snort. Hermione had been so happy to have helped me.

I give a melancholy smile and once again refresh my quill.

_She was killed shortly after that. _

_The last Horcux was Nagini. I didn't destroy her, but instead manged to get her to purge herself of the toxic part of her that housed Voldemort's one-seventh of a soul._

_She then helped me to kill the bastard that had been practically leaching off her energy just to support himself._

_Unfortunately, the poison of his soul has embedded itself into her too deeply and she died, though without regrets._

_She actually thanked me for the help._

_Hedwig... Hedwig disappeared sometime during the war._

_I can only assume the other side intercepted her and killed her because she was mine._

_That is still something of a sore subject with me. I miss her deeply._

_Even though she was a bird and not a snake, sometimes I swore I could understand what she was saying._

_Hmm...won't be much longer now._

I nod to myself, the darkness having almost fully descended on me. I have to finish this quick if I want it to ever be known.

My quill hovers above the page, as if the feather itself knows that this will be the hardest part to write to the world.

_Dumbledore, for all his faults, was a terrific teacher. Hogwarts will never be the same without his presence; just the same as all of the Headmasters and Headmistress' before him. I am thankful to have been taught by him, if even it had been for such a short time._

_Lastly, I am thankful to have know the Draco Malfoy that stood beside me at the ending battlefield and helped to buoy my confidence that there were still a few people left to fight for._

_I have a feeling he will be the one to find this letter. _

_Everyone else that might care is dead._

I snort in something akin to amusement.

_Even the Dursleys, though they would far from care._

_I cared for you deeply in the brief time that I knew you._

_It's times that I think of you that I wish I had met you on the train instead and you had spoken less harshly._

_But who am I to kid? Nothing would have come of it._

I sigh, knowing that most of my time is now up. My hand is trembling slightly, and the world has become so dark.

_Sometimes, I wish something would have._

_Would you have wished that too?_

_I shouldn't kid myself._

_No one will every realize that I'm sick until after I'm already dead and far beyond the gates of Death._

_One last thing though, before I put this quill down forever._

_'Aisheteru'. Look that one up Draco._

I grin, knowing that I just basically declared my love for him. In Japanese, yes, but there all the same.

I fold the letter carefully, then stumble wearily over to the bed before I fall on it and place the letter on top of my stomach for easy finding.

I let a peaceful smile contort my mouth as the darkness comes up to swallow me.

It's my last letter to the world.

---

Er. I don't know what happened with this. I guess it could be a oneshot. I originally intended to kill him-kill him. Now I've only implied it. Oh well. It's late. 1:38 am. And I have work in the morning.

'Night.


End file.
